


lifeless fire

by BeyondDarkness



Series: riverdale ship drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness
Summary: Cheryl is broken, and Toni knows.





	lifeless fire

_A choni drabble; post-rescue_

 

* * *

 

_There’s something so tragically beautiful about her. Whether it’s the lifeless fire that somehow still falls perfectly upon her shoulders, contrasting the porcelain skin, or it’s the way theres always a hint of glitter at the corner of her eye when she gives out a particular smile, Toni doesn’t know. She knows one thing for sure, however, that this beauty, this broken angel in front of her, is the most beautiful being she’s ever seen in her life and she'll be damned if anything harms this precious being._


End file.
